Valentine's Day Surprise
by xonceinadream
Summary: Kurt's inconsolable when Blaine can't get home in time for Valentine's Day. Blaine just doesn't understand.


Blaine doesn't expect Kurt to burst into tears when he tells him that his flight was cancelled due to snow. They've determined that they love Valentine's Day, that they love showing each other a little more love than they do on normal days but it's not like it's that important. It's not Christmas. And it's certainly not their anniversary or a birthday. Those three dates are sacred. But this is just their sixth? Valentine's Day together. Blaine isn't even sure at this point.

"Honey," Blaine says, alarm evident in his tone as he waves his manager away. He can't believe that he's here right now in this small town. He's not even sure what state it is. His tour has been hectic, whirlwind and generally somebody tells him the city name for him to scream right before he goes on stage. "Honey, it's just Valentine's Day."

Kurt sniffles into the phone and Blaine can just picture him, red-faced like he always gets when he absolutely sobs like this. They're dramatic tears, ones that Blaine would think that Kurt was faking if he didn't know his husband better. "I know. It's not your fault. I just… I had these _plans_."

Blaine bites his lip, a shot of guilt running through him. Kurt's been coming up with a lot of 'plans' lately. Blaine's just been so busy and Kurt's currently taking a break after designing costumes for a show that's currently a hit on Broadway. It's easy to let his husband take the reins of romance for a while. "I know. And whatever it is we can do it once I get back. Dinner or… whatever."

"It's not just that!" Kurt says, too loud and he sniffles loudly as Blaine winces. He doesn't know what's wrong. It's not like they haven't seen each other lately. Kurt was just at a show last week. "Blaine, I just… I really wanted you home. Tonight was supposed to be perfect."

It's early evening and Blaine looks out the hotel window, pacing back and forth in the lobby. He's gotten a few glares but he knows that it's not bad enough that they'll be going to the tabloids and he has a feeling that the guy is only glaring at him because it means he can't be playing Angry Birds on his phone. "Every night with you is perfect." It's what Blaine says every day to him and it's their excuse to not overly celebrate days like Valentine's Day. Because they love each other every day.

That seems to make Kurt sob harder and Blaine's eyes widen, sinking down into a char in the corner of the lobby. He doesn't know what to say and that doesn't just happen to him. They're married. They've been together for years and years. But suddenly Kurt is acting not at all like himself. "But this night was supposed to be more perfect!"

Blaine looks down at his phone, making sure that he is speaking to his husband. Kurt is dramatic but never this dramatic and when he does feel these kind of dramatics are warranted he always gives Blaine _some_ kind of idea about what's wrong. "Are you… Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just… never mind. I just… I had it specially made and it's just… it's fine."

But his husband doesn't sound fine. Not at all. And Blaine hates it when Kurt doesn't sound fine. "Kurt-"

"Stop using that tone of voice with me. I hate it when you do that." At Blaine's questioning sound, Kurt sighs and Blaine knows that his husband is rolling his eyes. "The way you'd talk to a scared deer."

Blaine resists the urge to make some sort of pun about how Kurt is his dear because he's pretty sure it wouldn't be appreciated right now. Seeing that his manager is again trying to get his attention he sighs. "Baby, I'm going to have to call you back. I _love_ you. Valentine's Day missed or not."

"I love you," Kurt whispers and they hang up. In so many years they've never said goodbye to each other, ever, and they don't intend on starting now.

"What?" Blaine asks, looking over at Sabrina. She's the best at what she does and he appreciates her greatly. He's just frustrated and can't get to his husband and- his eyes widen as she flourishes a plane ticket at him.

"A car will be here to take you across state lines to an airport in fifteen minutes. You are spending a ton of money but I figure it's worth-"

Blaine doesn't let her finish, plucking the ticket from her hand before throwing his arms around her. "Thank you, thank you! If I wasn't gay and married, I'd kiss you right now."

Sabrina laughs, patting his arm gently before pushing him away. "You know, I still wouldn't mind that sex tape that I know you and Kurt have."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine leans in to kiss her cheek, running to his room to grab the suitcase he'll need. He knows that Sabrina wouldn't even be able to find a plane if it's too dangerous and he's just excited to get home to his husband.

* * *

It's technically the 15th by the time that Blaine gets home, sometime a little after 4 in the morning. Their home is silent and Blaine quickly pets the dog as he comes bounding up, eager to see the intruder. Blaine stops, hoping that the barking didn't wake up Kurt and he feels okay to go on when he hears no noise.

Kurt's curled up in bed, a half-eaten box of chocolates on the nightstand and the boyfriend pillow like the kind that he had when he was younger wrapped around him. It's gone through some adjustments as it's been replaced over the years, Blaine's shirts used for it, Blaine's cologne. Once Kurt even added some curls before he'd woken up with them in his mouth and decided it had to go. Blaine always feels bad when Kurt brings out the pillow because he knows it means that Kurt feels lonely.

For a moment, Blaine considers letting Kurt stay asleep. He can go crash on the couch for a few hours and then wake Kurt up with breakfast in bed. But they're married. And while it's not still technically Valentine's Day, they were supposed to be together for the day. Blaine had promised, making sure no concerts were planned for the day. It's not his fault that the snow had taken over that town.

Blaine nods, decided as he slips under the covers behind Kurt, listening as Kurt makes a few annoyed sounds, batting at the source of the movement and Blaine knows that he's probably just trying to get the dog to settle down. Kurt's hand connects with his shoulder and Blaine barely has time to brace himself before Kurt's throwing himself at him, rolling Blaine onto his back and leaning down to kiss him hard.

"You told me your plane was cancelled!"

"It was!" Blaine responds with a laugh as Kurt presses kisses all over his face. Even just a day without his husband is too long and it's been a week now. Blaine wishes that they could figure out a way that they could both have their careers while being together every single day. Neither one of them are willing to let the other sacrifice even a bit of their dreams though so it means long weeks apart from each other. "I don't know how Sabrina managed it but I got a cab through some cleared off roads and then a plane in a different state."

Kurt stares at Blaine for a few long moments before bursting into tears yet again. Blaine's not quite as alarmed as he was the first time but he's still surprised. "I brought you-" Blaine starts, intending on postponing the tears by telling Kurt what he brought him for Valentine's Day.

But Kurt shakes his head, holding up his hand. "Hold on. First, I have… your Valentine's gift."

"You don't-" Blaine's cut off as Kurt gives him a glare and he lifts up his hands in surrender.

Sniffing a few times, Kurt moves off of Blaine, going towards the dresser and grabbing what looks like an ordinary box of conversation hearts. That's what Kurt is crying over? The fact that he couldn't give Blaine some conversation hearts?

Kurt hands over the box, smiling slightly and he wiggles it a bit to make the candy inside shake before Blaine takes it from his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day. I want to watch you eat them."

"Is this some new kink of yours?" Blaine asks, looking at Kurt oddly, not opening the box yet. Something is going on and he hates being kept in the dark. They don't keep things from each other. Even surprise parties are hinted at heavily until the other person knows just in case they want to change details. The rose petals when Blaine proposed? Hinted at by Kurt after Blaine hinted about the proposal to him.

Kurt rolls his eyes although he smiles wider as he gestures for Blaine to sit up against the headboard and sits down on his thighs. "Open the box, Blaine."

Blaine has been spending too much time with Sam he figures when he wants to do an impression but he resists the urge. Kurt never finds as much amusement in them as Sam does. "Okay…" Blaine's still confused but he opens the box. Kurt's looking at him with raised eyebrows as Blaine shakes the box, three of the candy hearts coming out of the box and into his hand. "Should I… eat them?"

"No, silly. They're conversation hearts. Look at them," Kurt murmurs, leaning back, his hands resting just above Blaine's knees so that he can still look at Blaine.

Pursing his lips, Blaine looks at Kurt, obviously trying to read his face. There's an extraordinary amount of joy on his face considering the early morning hour but there's excitement. Hmm… Blaine turns one of the hearts over in his hand, frowning as he reads it. "Due September? What's-?"

"Read the rest of them."

Blaine uses his fingers to flip another one over. "Plus… oh my god, Kurt… Plus baby makes four? Are you counting the dog that you didn't want?"

"Oh my god, you just find out that I'm pregnant and you're going on about how I didn't want-?" Kurt asks but he's interrupted as Blaine kisses him, pulling him closer. The kiss is soft, sweet and Kurt lets his eyes fall closed. As Blaine reaches around to rest his hand on Kurt's stomach, Kurt pulls back. "Even I can't feel anything yet. I'm only two months. I'd like to keep it under wraps for the majority of people until I'm out of the first trimester but I figured you'd want to know."

Blaine just looks at his husband, the candy hearts still clenched in his fist and he tosses the three of them back into the box. "You planned this. For Valentine's Day."

Shrugging, Kurt leans in to kiss his nose. "I did. And you'd better look at all the rest of those because each one has an individual message on it. You have no idea how long I spent on those."

"Later," Blaine promises and then he's hugging Kurt, his chin hooking over Kurt's shoulder, his eyes closing and his smile much too wide to even be comfortable. The crying does seem to make quite a bit more sense now and oh, does Blaine really have this to look forward to for seven more months? "We're going to have a baby."

Kurt smiles, turning his head to kiss Blaine's jaw as he runs his fingers through Blaine's loose and wild curls. "You see why you had to get here for Valentine's Day now? Those candy hearts wouldn't work on just any day."

Of course, his husband is incredibly dramatic. Blaine pulls back and kisses Kurt again, pulling back just enough to speak. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt murmurs and they both look down at his stomach. "Best day after Valentine's Day ever."

Blaine has to agree.


End file.
